Something More?
by Fan4000
Summary: After discovering they will have a daughter in the future, Luna and Artemis reflect on their platonic relationship. Could it truly be more? One-shot story.


**Author's Note:** This is a simple one-shot story on Luna and Artemis. A look at them, mostly from their POVs, about their platonic relationship and the chance of more after discovering they have a daughter.

Now onto the story…

* * *

 **Luna POV**

So I have a daughter with Artemis, how can that be? Well I know how it can be, but why Artemis? Our relationship has always been platonic, a companionship without romance. So how did it come about?

I thought for a moment as I lay on Usagi's bed with its comfortable blanket that I used for sleeping. It was colorful and perfect for me to either curl up or stretch out. Usagi had gone off to school, late as usual, and decided to take some time and think about Artemis and I.

Artemis. What about us? What are we to each other? What am I to him? What is he to me?

He's intelligent, kind, and brave. He comforts me when I am sad and is there for me when I am worried. He fights alongside me and we work well together, but is there more to us than a friendship?

Yet isn't compatibility the basis of a relationship, even a romance? Still I have never really thought about Artemis and I like that. Even after learning about Diana, I still do not feel anything else beyond it. Or do I?

I put my head into my paws, feeling a headache coming. How do I feel about him though? I like him of course and care about him. He makes me feel safe at times.

I shook my head. Perhaps it is time for me to speak with him.

* * *

 **Artemis POV**

What is Luna thinking right now? I wonder how she feels about us having a daughter? Our relationship has now changed so rapidly. We were always good friends and in a way companions, but never anything more. So what are we now? Are we to truly be more?

I questioned myself about this a lot. With so much going on, Black Moon and its defeat, I have not had any time to think of something else. Now I find myself at Mina's and lying on my cat bed enjoying the comfort but thinking about Luna. What is she to me?

She's a trusted ally and companion. Strong, intelligent, and with good common sense. I feel I can talk to her about anything, but do I feel more for her? If so, does she feel the same way?

I shook my head and sat up in my bed. I stretched out and allowed myself to wander Mina's room. Still thinking of Luna, I thought of how we had been close in a past life and even now we have grown much closer. Each battle and threat has allowed us to come together as a team. We advise and assist the best way we can, but have I or even the two of us ever looked beyond it? I can honestly say that I never have.

Perhaps it is time for me to speak with her.

* * *

Artemis traveled to the Crown Arcade where he noticed a familiar figure in the distance and upon closer examination knew it was Luna. She was sitting outside the front doors of the arcade, about to enter.

"Hey Luna!"

Luna turned her head to find Artemis walking towards her and smiled, "Hello Artemis and how are you today?"

"I'm alright. I'm glad I found you here. I was planning on going over to Usagi's to speak with you."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

"You were?"

"Yes. I have wanted to speak with you for sometime."

"Is it about sailor scout business?"

Luna blushed, "No. About...Diana and...us."

Artemis returned the blush, "Oh. Well, I was hoping to speak with you about it too."

Luna's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, I think we need to discuss this matter."

"I couldn't agree more. I was thinking of going into the control room but it is the middle of the day."

"How about the the park nearby? It is a nice day."

Luna smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

The two had left the arcade and took the walk over to a nearby park only ten minutes away. They came to a large tree with some shade. It was a secluded area where they would not be disturbed.

Both Artemis and Luna sat in silence with each other, unsure of how to begin the conversation. Luna decided to be the first though and made a slight cough, "Artemis. About Diana...How do you feel?"

Artemis looked down at the ground, "In truth I don't know how to feel. Diana is a wonderful kitten. Smart, sweet, and polite. I instantly liked her. However...to be honest...I don't know how to feel about you."

Luna's eyes widened, "Oh?"

"I like you Luna. You're strong, intelligent, and have good common sense. I have complete trust in you."

Luna blushed, her eyes slightly glassy, "Artemis…"

"But I have not really thought of you as anything else. With everything going on in trying to find and train our sailor scouts, and fighting these threats, I never thought of anything else. So how are we to be anything more when we haven't explored us beyond advisors, allies, or companions?"

Luna was silent for a moment and thought about what Artemis said. He was thinking about the same things that she had could she say now? How could she respond?

"Artemis…" Luna stopped herself for a moment. Artemis turned to her and waited for her to finish. She looked at him and could not bring herself to say what she wanted. So much hesitation was there. A fear.

Artemis sighed, "Listen Luna, if this is too much…."

"I do not know how it happened to us but it did."

Artemis' ears perked up and he stared at Luna who had a serious expression on her face.

"When I think about the future. It was never that. As a guardian cat and advisor, romance or love seemed out of the question. Somehow though, we came together and had a daughter. Like Usagi and Mamoru have. In fact when I think about it, Usagi and Mamoru have had to get to know each other as they are in this time. Even though they are aware of the future, they still must fight on and get to know each other more. Perhaps we need to do the same."

Artemis continued to stare at her, "Luna…."

"What you said to me earlier, I feel the same way. You're intelligent, kind, brave, and always there for me. Comforting me and advising me when I am at my lowest or saddest. I care a great deal for you. But this is a more complicated matter. Perhaps we should start to try and explore. Give it a go?"

Artemis had listened intently to Luna and smiled, "I've never courted anyone before. I'll be rusty."

Luna simply smiled, "I've never been courted. I'll be rusty too. We'll work on it together."

Both the moon cats stared at each other and smiled, prepared for what was ahead as they got to know each other better in a different way.

 **End**

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
